


Breathe for me

by yasminkhxns



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, In chapter 2, Smut, inspired by the s12 trailer wooooooo, look there's just a lot of angst ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhxns/pseuds/yasminkhxns
Summary: SERIES 12 TRAILER AAAAAHHHHHHHH I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING INSPIRED BY IT OKalso please ignore some probably widely inaccurate small amount of medical stuff and take it with a pinch of salt ok because i was too excited to research it properly LKFGJGJFKLGFKKFSLJ(also if there's typos i'm sorry i've only checked this over like once)
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 31
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SERIES 12 TRAILER AAAAAHHHHHHHH I HAD TO WRITE SOMETHING INSPIRED BY IT OK
> 
> also please ignore some probably widely inaccurate small amount of medical stuff and take it with a pinch of salt ok because i was too excited to research it properly LKFGJGJFKLGFKKFSLJ
> 
> (also if there's typos i'm sorry i've only checked this over like once)

“YAZ!” the Doctor screamed as she charged toward the form laying motionless in the tide. Her boots kicked up dust and the sun was so bright that it burned her eyes but the Doctor’s entire focus was on _Yaz._ Yaz _—_ who wasn’t moving. 

The Doctor’s hands hooked under Yaz’s arms as she dragged her out of the water, dropping her down on dry sand once she’d pulled her to shore and turning her over. The Doctor felt her hearts drop into the pit of her stomach when she brought two fingers up to the dark skin of the younger woman’s neck to find no pulse. “Yaz?!” she cried out, panic setting in when she realised her companion was _—_

“No. Not again,” the Doctor mumbled as she tilted Yaz’s chin and got onto her knees, hands now interlinked and hovering over her chest. “ _Not again.”_ the Doctor spoke, more determined than ever as she began CPR, pressing down hard with every compression. She could feel Yaz’s ribs bending and cracking under her force, but she didn’t care, she couldn’t have another companion die on her, _she wouldn’t_ . After enough compressions, the Doctor’s mouth came to Yaz’s own, breathing as much air as she could into the younger woman’s lungs, to no avail. The Doctor felt sick, but pushed through as she started compressions again, her eyes now blurred with tears. “Come on Yaz! Don’t do this to me, _please!_ ” 

Their mouths joined once more as the Doctor breathed for Yaz, the younger woman _still_ motionless. The Doctor started a third round of compressions, panic and fear thrumming through every part of her body as Yaz continued to lay still. “Please Yaz, _please,_ come on! Just–” the Doctor smacked her hands down, “wake–” and again, “up!” a final time, and water burst from Yaz’s mouth as she spluttered, the Doctor quickly moving her onto her side to spew up all the liquid from her lungs. “Yaz!” the Doctor cried, her voice watery and breathless as a tear escaped her eye in pure _relief._

The sand underneath became sticky from the water Yaz coughed up, the Doctor rubbing her back soothingly, whispering comforting words to her friend. Once her lungs were mostly free of water, Yaz moved onto her back, exhausted, eyes fluttering open and closed, her brain murky and head heavy, the Doctor’s voice echoing in her peripheral. 

“Yaz? Yaz can you hear me? You can’t shut your eyes just yet we need to get you back to the TARDIS ok?” 

Yaz barely murmured a response in return, not yet zoned back in and with no intention of moving, so the Doctor did the only thing she could. One hand under her back, the other under her knees, the Doctor hauled Yaz into her arms and carried her back to the TARDIS, the younger woman’s head falling weak against her shoulder, shallows breaths hitting the Doctor’s neck. The doors opened for them as the Doctor stepped inside her ship, heading straight to the med bay.

Once inside the clinically bright white of the room, the Doctor lay Yaz down, quickly stripping her of sodden clothes, right down to her underwear. It was then that Yaz finally spoke, her voice croaky, “It’s ok.” she said, nodding downwards. 

The Doctor frowned in concern, “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Yaz replied.

The Doctor grabbed a plain white gown from the corner of the room before making her way over to Yaz, quickly stripping her of her bra and pants _—_ avoiding looking at all costs _—_ before efficiently bandaging her bruised and cracked ribs and dressing her in the pullover gown. Then she placed a mask over Yaz’s face to help her breathe, and gave her a small dose of painkillers, not enough to knock her out. The Doctor’s fingers ran through now curled strands, to calm Yaz along with herself. To feel Yaz, _alive_ , under her fingertips. 

It was then that the Doctor felt her lip start to tremble and a lump swelling in her throat that she swallowed with a grimace. “I’m erm…” her voice broke, “I’m just going to go fetch the boys, sort of left them stranded when I found out what had happened to you.” she brushed Yaz’s cheek with her fingertip, “I won’t be long.” 

She didn’t even wait for Yaz’s response, but as soon as the Doctor was out the door, her back fell against it as she quashed her sobs with her hand. More unwanted tears escaped her eyes as she inhaled, her breath shaking as she failed to calm herself. She almost lost Yaz. Yaz was dead… only for a short time, but she was _dead_ . The Doctor’s feelings for the other woman overwhelmed her, unable to imagine life on the TARDIS without Yaz. It was terrifying, feeling so strongly for another human. She was aware of what could happen, all too easily, the thought of Rose flicking into her mind _—_ even River _—_ she was half human after all. Yet, Yaz claimed the Doctor crashed into her life and changed everything, but for the Doctor, it was more like Yaz crashed into hers. 

Slowly, the Doctor pushed herself away from the door, slowly making her way down the halls to the console room, her emotions still running high as she pulled the lever down to go collect the rest of her fam.

By the time the TARDIS had landed, the Doctor had gotten herself under control, taking a deep breath before stepping out the doors to a frantic Ryan and Graham.

“Well?!” Ryan asked immediately.

“She’s ok.” the Doctor confirmed, and both men let out sighs of relief. “I– I had to perform CPR though.” 

“What?!” Graham cried. “She–”

“Yes.” the Doctor interrupted, unable to bare hearing the word out loud, the thought alone was hard and real enough.

“She’s gonna be alright though, yeah?” Ryan asked, concern oozing from his tone. 

“Yeah, she’s just in the medbay resting right now, if you want to go see her.” 

The boys were instantly inside the TARDIS, practically running down the hallway in concern for their friend, their family. It was almost heartwarming, if the situation wasn’t so heartbreaking. 

It took awhile for the Doctor to buck up the courage to head back to the medbay, and when she did, the boys were gone, and Yaz was on her own, fast asleep. Or so the Doctor thought when she stroked her fingers through soft curls again and dark eyes fluttered open, a warm smile accompanying them. “You said you wouldn’t be long.” Yaz murmured, a hint of playfulness in her eyes that set the Doctor slightly at ease. 

“Yeah _—_ sorry. I um… I got caught up fixing something in the erm _—_ ”

“Doctor.” 

“Hm? 

“That was a rubbish excuse.” Yaz said bluntly.

“Oh… um,”

“Doctor what’s _—_ ” 

“We should get you to your bed.” the Doctor interrupted, not yet ready for the conversation it seemed Yaz wanted. She couldn’t talk about that, not somewhere as cold and as open as the medbay anyway. “Come on,” she said, lifting her back into her arms, ignoring the small protests from Yaz. 

They were soon in Yaz’s bedroom, the Doctor placing the younger woman down on the bed in a sitting position before quickly gathering her pajamas and handing them to Yaz before turning to face the wall as she changed. After an _‘ok’_ from Yaz, the Doctor turned back around to find her resting against the headboard, pillow behind her back, half her body under the covers and an oversized hoodie settled over her form making her look utterly adorable. 

Yaz patted the space next to her, the Doctor initially apprehensive. “Please?”

And how could the Doctor refuse. She made her way around Yaz’s bed, slipping off her boots and coat before climbing under the covers, Yaz instantly shuffling closer to her warmth. “Sorry, I’m still pretty cold.” Yaz admitted.

“It’s ok, come here.” the Doctor indulged herself as her arm curled around Yaz’s shoulder, pulling her close, breath hitching as Yaz’s hand slid around her waist in a tight hug.

“Is this ok?” she asked, suddenly anxious of the Doctor’s tensing stomach.

“It’s fine, I promise. It’s… it’s nice.” she revealed, not wanting to admit just how much she enjoyed having Yaz close. _Alive_ and close. 

The thought that Yaz might not have been alive right now, that she might never have taken another breath breath on that beach, instead laying there, cold and motionless and _—_ _dead_ , made the Doctor’s hearts sink and throat close up as her bottom lip quivered. She tried to control it, keep it at bay, but containing her emotions when it came to Yaz was just so _hard._ So hard in fact, that she darted out of bed, out of Yaz’s hold and straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She couldn’t let Yaz see her like this, so upset, so affected. She was meant to be the strong one, the Doctor, the oncoming storm, the one that held the team together. She _hated_ being seen as weak in front of her companions and that’s exactly what was about to happen if she didn’t get herself under control.

“Doctor?” she heard Yaz ask, muffled through the door, “Doctor what’s wrong?” she called, concern lacing her tone, her voice closer. She was out of bed.

“I’m fine Yaz.” her voice shook, and she knew she was busted. “Get back into bed you need to rest. I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Not until you come out.”

“Yaz–”

“Doctor, if this about… _you know_ , it’s ok to be upset. I mean, I did nearly just–”

“Yaz.” she cut her off, sharply, “ _Please._ ” followed. It was weak and sad and pathetic and the Doctor couldn’t stop the barrier from breaking as more tears leaked from her eyes and a strangled sob made its way up her throat. Her hand too slow to muffle it.

“Doctor, please. Let me in…” 

It was all the Doctor wanted to do. Physically, and metaphorically, but it was something she wasn’t used to doing, yet, Yaz made her want to. So slowly, but surely, she twisted the lock, pulling the door open to the sight of Yaz, her brow furrowed in concern and pulled her into a gentle hug, careful of sore ribs. Yaz briefly tensed in surprise before reciprocating, holding the Doctor close while she cried into her shoulder.

“I thought I lost you, Yaz.” the Doctor mumbled into Yaz’s neck through shaky breaths. “I didn’t think you were gonna come back to me.”

Yaz didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know how to comfort her when she was pretty sure the Doctor’s words were right. She might have died on that beach, but the Doctor saved her, like she always did. “You saved me, Doctor.” Yaz affirmed in a soft whisper. 

“But what if _—_ ” 

“Doctor,” Yaz said, pulling back so she could see the Doctor’s face, tear tracks down her cheeks, nose tinted pink as she sniffled. “You can’t think like that. Just think of now. _You_ saved me, and yeah this time cut it way too close but you still did. _You_ brought me back. You. Ok?” Yaz finished, bringing a hand up to rest on the Doctor’s cheek, wiping any stray tears away as the Time Lord leaned into her touch, a small and slightly sad smile pulling at her lips.

“Yaz–”

“ _Ok?_ ” Yaz insisted and finally, the Doctor gave her a slight nod.

“Ok. But only because–” the Doctor paused, nervous. 

“Because what?”

Everything the Doctor’s hearts felt poured through her in that moment, her eyes suddenly glistening for a completely different reason. “Because it’s you.” she stated softly, her gaze intense but Yaz couldn’t bring herself to look away, especially when she noticed the Doctor’s eyes briefly dropping to her lips. 

“Doctor, what are you say _—_ ”

“I almost lost you once,” she admitted, swallowing audibly, “I _can’t_ lose you again. I _can’t_ take that chance.” 

“Wh–”

Yaz was cut off by the gentle press of soft lips against her own, both women’s hearts racing in their chests as pent up feelings exploded through their bodies, the Doctor’s hands coming up to rest on either side of Yaz’s face, pulling her in and kissing her deeper. The kiss was desperate, but gentle, and exactly what both of them needed, a confirmation that something _had_ indeed been brewing between them for a while. When they finally pulled away, Yaz in need of air, they never left each other's space, still so close, needing to feel each other, the Doctor needing to feel Yaz’s breaths on her cheek, feel _just_ how alive she was.

“Come to bed.” Yaz whispered into the small gap between their lips, chuckling even though it ached her ribs when the Doctor’s eyes widened immeasurably. “Not like that, you daft idiot. Just cuddle me, ok?”

The Doctor laughed through a watery smile, nodding happily at the thought of being able to lie so close to Yaz. And close she was, when they lay in bed, the Doctor’s front pressed against Yaz’s back, her arms resting carefully over Yaz’s waist, cautious of her ribs, a wave of guilt washing over her at the thought. “I’m sorry.” she murmured into Yaz’s neck, burying her face in dark curls, wishing she could squeeze tighter in apology but too aware of Yaz’s injuries. 

“For what?”

“Your ribs.”

“Doctor, I’ll take bruised ribs over the other option any day, alright?” she reassured, careful not to be too blunt about the alternative.

“Ok.” the Doctor murmured into her hair. 

“Goodnight, Doctor.” Yaz uttered as she found the Doctor’s hand over her stomach and entangled their fingers.

“Goodnight, Yaz.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 = SMUT TIME 
> 
> bc we all thirsty gays

Yaz stirred from her slumber, the warmth pressed against her back comforting in the low light of her room. She felt safe, wrapped in arms she knew were the Doctor’s. She shuffled a little, a dull ache settling in her ribs that disturbed the Doctor from her own rare sleep. A warm huff of breath ghosted against the skin of Yaz’s neck, the hands wrapped around her waist tickling lightly against her stomach, the action only making her melt further into the Doctor’s embrace. 

“How’re you feeling?” the Doctor murmured quietly into her hair.

Yaz decided honesty was the best policy, she was a rubbish liar anyway, even worse when it came to the Doctor. “My ribs are a bit achy, but apart from that I’m ok.” 

She felt the Doctor shift from behind her, shivering slightly at the sudden rush of cool air against her back. She rolled over seeing the Doctor now out of bed and heading towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Yaz asked, suddenly worried the Doctor regretted what had happened between them the night before.

“Just getting you some painkillers,” she smiled reassuringly. “I’ll be right back. I promise.” and then the Doctor was gone, footsteps echoing down the hall as Yaz’s worry dissipated. Her eyes began to flutter shut again as she pulled the covers back over herself, trapping the Doctor’s lingering warmth and the scent of earl grey and engine oil that clung to the sheets, falling back into a light slumber. 

A few minutes later, Yaz roused to the feel of something stroking lightly against her cheek. It was the Doctor’s fingers, and she opened her eyes to a loving smile that she happily returned. “Take these,” the Doctor held out her hand, presenting two blue capsules, then moving to grab a glass of water from the bedside, “they work really fast.” 

Yaz did as she was told, popping the two pills in her mouth and swallowing them back with no trouble. She lifted the sheets, gesturing for the Doctor to hop back underneath, a pleased hum vibrating in her chest when the Doctor did just that. They both lay on their sides facing each other, noses millimetres apart, so close that Yaz could feel the Doctor’s breath melting against her lips. Her eyes wandered over the Doctor’s face, taking in every tiny detail that she’d not been able to notice before. It almost took her breath away, being this close to the Doctor, it was something she never thought she’d get to experience, but now, noticing the tiny scar on her chin, the little frown line between her brows and the moles dusting her cheeks, the Doctor had never looked so human. 

“You’re beautiful, Doctor.” Yaz admitted, not embarrassed in the slightest at her confession. 

The Doctor however, stammered for a response as her face flushed pink from her cheeks to the tip of her nose, not used to such compliments, let alone one so feminine. “I… well _—_ Yaz, I’m not–”

“Doctor,” she interrupted, bringing a hand up to rest against the supple skin of the Doctor’s rosy cheek, “You are _gorgeous._ I promise. I really don’t think you quite realise _just_ how pretty you are.” Yaz spoke with such earnestness that the Doctor very shyly, could believe her. 

“Yaz…” the Doctor dipped forward, capturing Yaz’s lips in a tender kiss, light and nervous, unsure of how far to push. The hand that rested on the Doctor’s cheek moved to the back of her neck in silent communication to press deeper, to kiss Yaz harder, and the Doctor willingly obeyed. Her hands reached out to curl into Yaz’s hair as her tongue pushed past full lips into a wanton kiss, so full of everything the Doctor wanted to express that Yaz melted against the Doctor’s touch, craving more. 

The Doctor pulled away, breathless, eyes half lidded yet still so focused on Yaz’s, “You are too, Yaz.” she whispered into their little bubble, their proximity already so intimate. “You’re really beautiful.” Before Yaz could respond, the Doctor’s lips were back on hers, only breaking apart for a moment to gently push her onto her back and straddle her, resting lightly on Yaz’s thighs so as not to strain her ribs. “Is this ok?” the Doctor asked against her kiss swollen lips, and all Yaz could do was nod in response, too intoxicated by the Doctor’s closeness, her body pressing against Yaz’s own, albeit tentatively, aware of her sore ribs. The Doctor’s hands shifted to gently cup Yaz’s face as Yaz’s arms wrapped around the Doctor’s shoulders, closing the minuscule gap between them, lips moulding together seamlessly as the Doctor kissed her so deeply Yaz forgot how to think. 

When the Doctor finally pulled back, breath hot against Yaz’s lips, careful hands found the hem of Yaz’s hoodie, bunching the fabric ready to pull over her head. “Yaz–”

“Yes, please. I want this.” Yaz said so confidently that the Doctor had no reason to doubt her as she slowly pulled the hoodie over Yaz’s head, using the utmost care so as not to jostle her upper body too much. If there was any discomfort, neither of them noticed. At the reveal of the bandages wrapped around Yaz’s form, another wave of guilt washed over the Doctor, calloused fingers brushing over the wiry fabric, unable to hide the sadness in her eyes from the woman underneath her.

“I’m sorry.” the Doctor whispered, her voice wavering.

“Hey,” Yaz cooed softly, a cool palm against a pale cheek pulling the Doctor’s distracted gaze from the contrasting white of the bandages against Yaz’s dark skin, to the warm pools of Yaz’s eyes. “This isn’t on you, ok? You did what you had to, I’m not upset about it. _You saved me._ ” she reminded as the Doctor gave her a small smile, eyes downcast once more. “Look at me, Doctor.” Yaz spoke, a slight edge to her voice that caught the Doctor’s attention, hazel-green orbs boring into Yaz’s own dark eyes. “I’m here because of you, ok? I don’t care if it meant you would’ve broken one rib or all of them. All that matters to me is that I get to be here you, _now_ … like this.” Yaz saw the Doctor’s eyes glaze over as she nodded with sincerity, blonde locks bobbing around her face. 

“Ok.” the Doctor confirmed, though her voice shook slightly. “I’m just _—_ I’m so glad you’re here too, Yaz. I need to feel you, everywhere. Feel you here _—_ with me.” she stated, hands running featherlight up Yaz’s sides. 

“I want nothing more.” Yaz conceded, her pupils blown, and the Doctor took that as her cue to lean down and leave a trail of tender kisses along the smooth skin of Yaz’s stomach, until she reached the elastic of her pyjama bottoms. She looked up as her fingers brushed over the material in anticipation, slowly pulling them down when she received a nod from Yaz. The Doctor’s proximity and the sheets still draped over them kept Yaz’s exposed form warm as the Doctor dipped down to press open mouthed kisses to her neck and shoulder, teeth grazing lightly over sensitive skin as her deft fingers tickled her inner thigh, tempted by the heat radiating from Yaz’s core. As Yaz became more breathless under the brush of lips and teasing along her thigh, a desperate whimper meant the Doctor couldn’t wait any longer, finally dipping into wet heat as the tips of her fingers ran through soaked folds, circling Yaz’s clit and wringing soft moans from kiss swollen lips. “Doctor…” Yaz whispered ardently into the Doctor’s ear, an eager hum slipping between the Doctor’s lips. 

As she continued to run her fingers through Yaz’s burning centre, the Doctor’s thumb moved up to swirl teasing circles around Yaz’s swollen bud, evoking needy sighs from the younger woman as her arms wrapped tighter around the Doctor’s shoulders, fingers twisting in the fine hairs at the back of her neck. Yaz re-angled the Doctor’s face so that their noses brushed together before uttering against her lips, “Kiss me.” the Doctor immediately complying, her soft lips meeting Yaz own, their mouths parting as the Doctor’s tongue eased past Yaz’s lips. She began increasing the pressure on Yaz’s clit, drawing more focused circles as two fingers teased at her entrance, Yaz’s hips rising into her touch in need of more. 

“Doctor, please.” Yaz murmured into the kiss, lips soon smothered again when she moaned at the press of two fingers pushing inside of her. She soon started to move gently against the Doctor’s fingers as they pressed slow and deep inside her. The Doctor being so careful with her almost brought Yaz to tears when deft fingers curled upwards, brushing against sensitive walls and hitting a spot deep within her that had Yaz breaking away from the kiss to cry out in pleasure. 

“Ok?” the Doctor rasped, checking up on her.

“More than okay.” Yaz replied between hot pants of breath, gasping when the Doctor rubbed quickly against her clit, increasing the pressure further in a way that had Yaz struggling to not arch her back off the bed as she groaned partly in pleasure, partly in pain.

“Yaz?” the Doctor slowed her movements in concern.

“I’m okay,” she insisted, “Just hard not to move about when you make me feel so good.”

The Doctor chuckled lightly, pressing herself closer to Yaz to try reduce her writhing as supple thighs fell open further to accommodate the intimacy. “You can start moving again.” Yaz insisted, head sinking further into the pillow when the Doctor continued her ministrations, bringing her closer to the edge, a fire blazing in her gut. The Doctor kept her movements slow and gentle, fingers moving with precision against Yaz as their lips melted together again.

It didn’t take long for the Doctor to bring Yaz off after that, stars bursting behind the younger woman’s eyes as she tried to control the shiver that wracked her whole body with pleasure as the Doctor pushed her knuckles deep inside her, the Doctor’s name falling off kiss swollen lips, hands twisting in the fabric of the Doctor’s shirts as she came. 

Yaz slumped down into the mattress when the Doctor pulled her fingers out, ribs aching, but in a way that was _oh so_ worth it. The Doctor smiled down lovingly at Yaz as she sat up to move off her, but was stopped by a gentle grasp on her hips. “No, Doctor, I want to–” 

“Yaz,” the Doctor interrupted with concern. “Your injured, you can’t exert yourself like that.” 

“Doctor, you just got me off. I think I’ll be ok.”

The Doctor frowned disapprovingly, hands lightly roaming over Yaz’s stomach. “I don’t want you to strain yourself.” she said softly, eyes shining with worry that had Yaz softening immediately.

“Ok… well,” Yaz pondered for a moment, hands running up and down the Doctor’s sides until a thought popped into her head and she smirked.

The Doctor’s eyebrow rose in intrigue. “What?”

“You could put on a show for me?” Yaz asked, a hint of nerves in her voice, unsure of what the Doctor’s reaction would be to her request. 

The Doctor’s eyes widened in surprise as she contemplated what Yaz was asking. It wasn’t something she’d done before, not as a man or a woman, and she certainly wasn’t opposed to the idea. The Doctor liked control, and this gave her all of it. She gave Yaz an answer before the younger woman could backtrack. “Yeah.” she nodded, “Yeah ok.” Grinning when she saw her initial surprise now reflected in Yaz’s pupils. 

“Really?” 

The Doctor bent down, leaving a gentle kiss against Yaz’s lips. “Yes.”

Yaz watched as the Doctor’s hands dropped to the buttons of her trousers, sliding them down milky thighs and discarding them on the floor. She audibly gulped when she spotted the damp patch of the Doctor’s underwear, the blonde smirking when her eyes locked with Yaz’s blown pupils, any brown in them barely visible, eyes too heavy with lust. Yaz’s hands wandered lower, grip tightening on the top of the Doctor’s thighs when she rubbed herself over the fabric of her underwear, soft sighs falling from the Doctor’s lips, her eyes fluttering shut when she added more pressure. Unable to hold off any longer, the teasing already too much, the Doctor forced her eyes open, holding Yaz’s gaze as she dipped her fingers past the elastic of her underwear, moaning loudly when she rubbed her clit directly, the sensations already overwhelming, more so with Yaz’s intense gaze watching her every move. Yaz’s jaw basically dropped when the Doctor’s fingers dipped further, slowly pushing past her entrance with a filthy moan, hips grinding against her own hand. 

“Doctor,” Yaz rasped, struggling to find her own voice, the Doctor’s movements unbelievably distracting, “you look so good like this. Coming undone, all for me.” Yaz felt a small wave of smugness wash over her when she watched the Doctor’s ministrations falter at her words.

“All for you, Yaz.” the Doctor said breathlessly, chest heaving beneath her shirts as her eyes fell shut once more. 

The Doctor’s free hand snuck under the fabric of her top, pushing past the hem of her bra to palm at her own chest, pinching a nipple between her fingers as she let out a breathless moan. Yaz’s nails dug into the Doctor’s thighs at the sound, sending another wave of pleasure through her at the reminder of Yaz’s presence. “Are you imagining that it’s me, Doctor? That it’s me touching you like that?” Yaz cooed.

“ _Gods_ _—_ yes, Yaz. Always.” the Doctor moaned as she pressed deeper, harder, faster. 

“Wait,” Suddenly the Doctor’s movements were paused by a hand around her wrist, so she opened her eyes, panting heavily, brow furrowed in confusion. “I want to see you.” Yaz stated, fingertips dipping past the elastic of the Doctor’s underwear, tugging lightly. “All of you.” the Doctor understood immediately, briefly pulling her fingers out of herself with a breathy sigh to pull the fabric down her legs. 

The Doctor revelled in the way Yaz licked her lips, swallowing hard when the Doctor pushed her fingers back inside herself with a filthy moan. She continued to palm at her chest, eyes closing again, only one person on her mind as her fingers pumped faster, the spring coiled in her abdomen pulling tighter as her thighs quivered underneath her. The Doctor was so lost in herself that _Yaz_ was the only word she could utter, over and over again, everything around her disappearing, the only thing to break through being Yaz’s sultry tone. “I’ve got you, Doctor,” she said, grip tight on the Doctor’s thighs, “You can let go.” and so she did, thighs trembling as her head fell back, hand shooting down from her chest to clasp around Yaz’s own, gripping tight as the spring in her gut snapped back, emitting an intense wave of pleasure through her whole body. By the time she’d fucked herself through her release, her fingers soaked, she pulled them out, sucking the arousal off, watching smugly as Yaz swallowed heavily, licking dry lips. 

The Doctor finally flopped down on the mattress, breathing heavily as she turned her head to face Yaz, who was already looking at her. “Was that ok?” she asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

“So much more than ok.” Yaz answered. “Doctor that was _—_ something else. You can do that again another time, if you like.” Yaz smirked and the Doctor laughed breathlessly.

“Gladly.” she winked in reply.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, Yaz listening to the calming breaths of the Doctor, who eventually sat up, pausing when Yaz spoke. “Where you going?” 

“For a bath. Feel like I need one after all that. Wanna join me?” she smirked.

“Is that even a question…” Yaz replied playfully, gladly taking the assistance of the Doctor, who helped her sit up, arm weaving carefully around her waist as she guided her to the connecting bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! <3


End file.
